


送上我诚挚的心

by wenruan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenruan/pseuds/wenruan
Summary: 短篇清水文 一点点血腥暴力双结局 一个BE 一个HE主旨:汉尼拔真的真的很爱威尔背景:现实魔幻(一点点)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	送上我诚挚的心

——敬切萨皮克开膛手逝去的无法挽回的爱

我赎下了这位欢场交际花头牌的自由身。

他有一头金棕色很漂亮的的卷发，蓝绿色的眼睛也同那人一样，几乎如出一辙。像俄罗斯的贝加尔湖一样蔚蓝通透。简直..太像了......

啊，该死的心悸又来了。剧痛无处不在令我浑身战栗，从心口狠狠蔓延开来——是一种无力的痛楚，骨头里像塞满了棉花。总以为干涸了的泪腺却还能分泌出泪液来。人们都说对付开膛手最好的办法就是让他想起曾经的爱侣威尔。

他是把勾魂索命的刀，勾走了我残存的炙热与爱，是沾染了多年却无法根治的坏疽，可怖地夺走我的灵魂与残存的情感。我疯狂地爱着那人，现在也是，我爱得连说出他的名字都觉得勉强。

威尔，哪里能找到你。

想听到他的声音哪怕是关于决裂也好，凝视着他小鹿澄澈般蓝的眼睛，再也不肯移开视线。想他蝶翼般扑闪扑闪的睫毛，含羞带怯地望着我难以启齿的情欲，望着我杀人不眨眼的暴行。该死的，想和威尔共进晚餐。

那个湿冷阴暗的夜晚，我侥幸活了下来，而威尔却在濒死的边缘徘徊。我于是打电话给常常被我玩弄于股掌之间的老对手FBI，即便我再如何挥霍钱财，我暴怒地令人连夜空运各类价格不菲的特效药来，端着左轮手枪要挟全美拥有最精巧的的手外科医生来为他主刀。

可这次，威尔真正地从我的身边逃脱，永远地。

最后我施了几次诡计，巧妙地从囚禁我的FBI里逃脱,像之前一样，血淋淋的铁证，不落拙的手法，和每回案发必不可少的特邀嘉宾替罪羊，最后他能远离他们爪牙的地方。

心口越发地绞痛，骨子的绵软更为强烈。适可而止，我告诉自己。“先生，请问怎么称呼您？”面前的男人脸上挂着恭敬又得体的笑，西服匀称合身，上衣口袋放着整洁的三角手帕。

我点点头，嗯，比那个在阁楼上居高临下俯视别人，眼神忽闪忽闪不爱直视我，毫无餐桌礼仪可言随随便便的没礼貌的只喜欢狗的那个混蛋好多了。


End file.
